gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Strike
History Birth Near the end of the War against The Ascent it was discovered that Syrene Gaze was pregnant. Several months after the conclussion of the conflict, Syrene gave birth to a daughter, Elise, onboard the Traveller on the way back to Earth. After debate it was decided the new family name would become Strike, in honor of Syrene and Ransac's long commitment to Star Strike. After returning to Earth, Ransac and Syrene became married and the new family moved to the United States to settled down. Syrene was placed in charge of the Mobile Suit Incorporated America branch while Ransac became a mobile suit test pilot and occasional ambassador between The Ascent and the Earth Sphere Federation. Early life Early in her youth Elise harbored a strong desire to learn how to pilot a mobile suit. Though for years she had been denied because Ransac believed she couldn't reach the controls. At the age of 12 she finally got her chance and convinced her father to teach her. Faced with suddenly realizing her dream she became extremely nervous and clumsy. However the moment she entered the cockpit and took the controls it was apparent that she was a born natural. Further lessons prompted Ransac to believe that in a few years she would easily surpass even himself in piloting skill. By the age of 16 she was largely considered his equal. Elise was on friendly terms with Milliardo Consulo and Ray. She was close enough for her to consider them uncle and cousin respectively. This surprised nearly everyone who knew the two, as Milliardo was largely hostile even on friendly terms and Ray had become somewhat of a loner after the war. However the two cared for and respected her enough for Elise to call them out on their mistakes in public, something not even her father could do without severely angering them. The relationship is such that Ray constantly looks out for her while Milliardo supplied full funding for any education she desired. When Ransac approached him over this, he stated it was a "bet on the future". By the age of 14, Elise developed a habit of breaking into her family's private hanger and hijacking mobile suits to fly in. She was eventually caught after she attempted (and nearly succeeded) to sortie her father's True Guardian. While initially furious, both Ransac and Syrene agreed to set aside an upgraded Proto Gundam for her use. At age 15 Elise was returning home from school when she was attacked by a group of muggers. Though initially able to most of them off on her own, she was eventually overwhelmed when they started drawing knives and guns. Ray, who had been on his way to Mobile Suit Incorporated at the time saw Elise and swiftly rushed to her rescue. The fight ended with him single handedly taking down each of the criminals. After this Ray offered to teach her the finer points of hand to hand combat. An offer she accepted eagerly. Personality Elise is often described as the fusion of Ransac and Syrene's personalities. She has her mothers extreme intellect combined with her father's stubbornness, temper, and strategic mindset. Like her father, Elise has a strong sense of humor, able to take jokes at her expense. However is she quick to return fire in response. Commonly she jokes around with former Star Strike Engineer, Jim, even joining in on some of his pranks from time to time. Elise is a proud and outspoken individual. When she feels someone is wrong she will immediatly approach them, no matter who they are. A far cry from her mother, who in her youth was extremely shy. This trait easily earned her the respect of both Milliardo and Ray. Elise is an extremely fast learner and highly intelligent. When first entering the cockpit of a mobile suit she immediatly identified what each and every control was for. When being taught self defense by Ray, she swiftly learned all the techniques and managed to force him into a draw. She also displayed an impressive skill at hacking, as she was able to not only break into her family's hanger, but nearly succeeded into hijaking the True Guardian. The only reason she wasn't able to complete the attempt was for her being seen by a concealed Haro. Rage Burst Mode Elise inherited her father's Rage Burst Mode. While it is consideribly weaker compared to Ransac's, it is still more than enough to make her a serious threat when angered. Like her father, when she is angered her focus becomes pinpoint and her reflexes sky rocket to incredible heights. As she was born an Innovator rather than evolved into one her eyes glow as a result of the enhanced Quantum Brainwaves whenever she enters Rage Burst. Unlike her father however, Elise has considerable control over the Rage Burst, whereas Ransac struggled to control himself when under it's influence. Trivia *Elise is the second person to pilot one of the Guardian Series mobile suits that isn't Ransac, the first being Strafe Lenardo.